PokeSpe adventure : Omega Region
by Rey Manamine
Summary: Mendapat informasi region ajaib, para dex holder mengancam Red untuk membayar mereka kesana,dan terjadi Kejadian gaje dan menegangkan(gak juga) Suck at summary,Remake,OOC some OC, and some 'Penampakan Author' WARNING: Tombol back selalu ada untuk mu
1. Chapter 1

Halo udah lama gak buat fic lagi apa lagi fic sebelah belon selesai di apdet #plakk

Red : kalo belom selesai ngapain buat fic baru lagi dodol (-0-)

Rey : aku gak ada ide! #ngikutin iklan lawas #

Yellow : abaikan author gaje 1 ini di memang suka kumat kalo malem-malem,langsung ke detail fic

PokeSpe Adventures : Omega Region

* * *

ini hanya fic gaje dari author yang gaje juga

ini fic yang ane bikin karna keunikan game Po selama main pokemon omega

jadi kalo ada saran mohon di kasih ya #sujud

* * *

Disclaimer : Pokemon © Game Freak

Pokemon Omega ©Cloud Flare (kayaknya)  
Rate : T, untuk keselamatan selama perjalanan anda  
Warning : OOT,OOC,Dan O lainnya,Typo dan mistypo berkeliaran kalau malam tiba, author mulai menggila ,DLL (dan Lupa Lagi)

Summary: Mendapat informasi region ajaib, para dex holder mengancam Red untuk membayar mereka kesana,dan terjadi Kejadian gaje dan menegangkan(gak juga) Suck at summary,Remake,OOC some OC, and some 'Penampakan Author'

WARNING: Tombol back selalu ada untuk mu

* * *

Chapter 1 : persiapan Menuju Omega Region

Pagi yang tenang di markas besar para pokeSpe (sejak kapan mereka punya? )

"hei red !" panggil Green,Red Cuma diam tanpa menoleh kea rah green "oi !" masih diam "OI RED!" teriak Green didepan telinga red dengan Toa masjid sebelah (Kata tenang yang tadi aku ambil lagi) "Apa? " jawab red dengan tenang tanpa berdosa "dasar senior kupingnya kebal sekali " ucap Black yang hanya ber sweatdrop ria 'Akhirnya denger juga' piker green berapi-api "aku dapat info dari temanku yang baru pndah ke omega region, katanya disana ajaib,seluruh pokemon di dunia ini bissa muncul disana"terang green "wah keren tuh bisa nyaingin black yang punya pokemon dengan kulit melorot"ucap Blue yang gak pernah ke unova dan pengen nangkep pokemon dari region lain,sementara itu black hanya bisa bersweatdrop melihat seniornya yang sensitive kalo disentuh sama scraggy nya "emang ada yang punya duit banyak buat biayai kita kesana " celetuk Yellow dengan muka innocent ,  
Dan semua mata pun tertuju pada blue "apa?"

"BIAYAIN KITA KESANA SENIOR!"  
"AKU GAK PUNNYA UANG"  
"TERUSS KEMARIN KOK BISA BELI KETOPRAK 12 BIJI BUAT BUKA PUASA"  
"ITU DUITNYA RED!"

"hah? Red punya duit sebanyak itu? " Tanya Yellow dengan muka heran  
"kayak gak tahu dia aja, selama menjadi champion kan dapet duit terus " Terang green Yang pernah Mendengar angin lalu lalang

"ah ngaak kok " Bohong Red dengan muka mulai ketakutan kalau dompetnya bakal kering lagi  
"senior Red yang baik hati,kuat,kekar bagi duitnya dong" Goda White Sambil meluk tangan Red  
"iya Senior" Ucap Crystal yang ikutan kelakuannya si white "Wah senior memang hebat , punya 2 pacar sekaligus dalam 4 detik"komentar Gold , dan semuanya tidak memperhatikan Yellow yang mulai naik darah "Kalian!"ucap yellow yang mulai menyeramkan "ah senior crystal kita belum terlambat kan? " Tanya white yang mulai bergidik "be-belom" jawab crystal dangan nada bergetar "KABUUR!" teriak mereka berdua sambil pergi keluar ruangan itu dan di kejar yellow

"oke senior apa itu memang benar?"Tanya black "iya tapi duit ini kan buat di kumpulin!" "ayolah senior baru ada region ajaib nih Ke 649 nya ada disana senior!,apa senior gak tergoda dengan pokemon dari sinnoh,hoen dan unova ya? ya? " goda Gold biar bisa diajak kompromi "betul tuh , sebagai Ketua yang baik harusnya senior bisa bertanggung jawab atas permintaan anggota lain,!" seru Black dengan nada Yang (sok) berwibawa "iya deh "ucap Red sambil nangis Gaje(TTOTT)

Keesokannya

"jadi senior red yang traktir ya?"Tanya crystal yang kemarin harus ngungsi di rumahnya Green (hayoloh apa yang terjadi )  
"iya lagian juga kan senior Red ingin menjadi suami yang baik untuk Yellow " Celetuk Diamond #jeduk  
bogem mentah mendarat di kepalanya "jangan suka fitnah orang aku belom nikah sama red" ucap Yellow dengan muka memerah"  
"jadi sekarang kita harus ke kota vermilion !" ucap Red" naik apa senior ke kota vermilion nya?kita berangkat jam berapa ?,Siapa nahkodanya?,Siapa pelayannya?siapa-Umph"Tanya Pearl dengan bertubi-tubi dan mendapat bekapan indah dari Platina "dasar banyak Tanya"

"oke kita ke kota vermillion naik pokemon masing-masing,ke regiom omega naik kapal laut,berangkat 2 jam lagi,sekarang ayo pergi!udah di kemaskan barang-barangnya?""udah senior/Red" ucap semuanya kecuali Pearl yang masih di bekep ,

1,5 jam kemudian

"nah sekarang kita Check dulu barang-barangnya,nanti ada yang ketinggalan" ucap Blue "oke sekarang kita bagi tugas"

Dex Holders Kanto di periksa oleh Black dan white  
Dex Holders johto di periksa oleh Diamond,platina,dan pearl  
Dex Holders Sinnoh diperiksa oleh Blue, Ruby, sapphire (emerald lagi sakit jadi gak ikut)  
Dex Holders Hoen diperiksa oleh silver dan gold  
Dex Holders Unova di periksa oleh crystal dan yellow  
sisanya? Mereka pada keliaran

Hasil periksa  
Dex Holders Kanto

Red:1buku cara menjadi champion yang baik oleh Champion Alder,20 Celana dalam,5 Jaket Merahnya, 12 pasang baju,4 sepatu dan 3 sandal jepit (Black : "Yang terkahir nista banget ya" white? White : "udah ada yang putus lagi")

Blue : 3 buku cara menjadi kaya dengan sebatang lilin,5 Pack Soptek buat jaga-jaga,30 baju dalam,15 pasang baju luar,dan 3 topi (White : "ini biar aku aja deh yang periksa… nanti kau malah mimisan lagi" Black : emang isinya apa?" White: barang milik wanita!gak boleh!")

Green : buku 9 cara melawan champion dalam sekejap oleh Natural Harmonia,4 kotak Gatsby biar rambut tetep keren,1 buah laptop,30 pasang baju dalam12 pasang baju luar (Black : "nah yang ini baru waras" White: "tapi kok ada yang aneh ya sama bukunya " Black:"kayaknya kita kenal dia deh")

Yellow: 1 buah Gameboy colour,2 poster Pikachu,1 buah tas sedang yang gakbisa di buka(White :" bajunya dimana?"Black :" kayaknya aku tahu tapi kok gak bisa di buka ya?".White :" mungkin bajunya sangat privacy")

Dex Holders Johto

Gold : 1 buah buku di lapis plastik dan sampul coklat dan gak bisa dibuka ,3 jaket,20 pasang baju dalam dan luar,1 buah topi kesayangannya (Diamond : "nah ini wajar emang kayak barang mu Plat" Pearl :"Dia memang gaje"Platina :" kok aku curiga yah sama buku yang satu ini")

Silver : 2 bedak,1 sikat gigi,2 buah pasta gigi,1 buah Kaset video, 40 celana dalam, 21 pasang baju dan celana luar,1 batang silver 20 gram (Platina:"silver nya ambil yuk lumayan tuh" Diamond:"gak bakal laku itu palsu"Platina: "ah masa,pearl aja udah ngiler begitu!pati asli tuh silvernya")

Crystal : 20 pakaian dalam dan luar,2 pack jepitan ukuran gede,dan 1 buah buku diary (Platina : Peminim banget"Pearl : namanya juga cewek gak bisa di mengertiin")

Dex Holders Hoen

Ruby : 2 gaun yang kelihatan mahal,2 kain iket kepala,1 botol Gatsby,30 pasang pakaian dalam dan luar,I set alat dandan (Silver : "cucok banget bawaan nya"Gold : "namanya juga Okama"

Sapphire : 1 bakiak ukuran jumbo,1 pukulan baseball,20 setel pakaian dalam,15 pakaian luar,1 sepeda(Silver:" hei gold tas nya sama kayak kita dimasukin apa aja bisa" Gold : "mulai sekarang aku gak bakal ganggu si sapphire lagi ah bakiak nya serem"

Dex Holders sinnoh

Diamond : 2 topi khas nya dia,1 pokedex yang belom selesai,beberapa setel baju luar dan dalam (blue : "dah ini yang aku yang lain periksa yang lain aja biar cepet" Ruby&sapphire : Iya )

Platina : 2 lembar Shal warna-warni,3 topi kupluk khas nya Pearl,30 pakaian dalam dan 31 pasang baju luar (Ruby :"heuheuheuheuheu #mimisan)

Pearl : 50 baju luar dan dalam (sapphire: "ini orang mau kemana sih kayak mau pindah kamar aja")

Dex Holders Unova

Black :1 album foto yang isinya 20 foto elesa 30 foto skyla 25 foto Caitlin ,4 buku 'Cara mengalahkan elite four dalam waktu singkat', 2 topi yang biasa di pake 3 jaket, 41 pakaian dalam dan luar,1Baju bertuliskan WE LOVE ELESA,1 Kartu nama dengan latar belakang elesa dan bertuliskan 'Proud To Be Elesa Fanclub (Yellow :"dia diam-diam penggemar nya Elesa ya?"Crystal : "hati-hati dia playboy")

White : 1 album yang isinya 50 foto grimsley ,2 topi ,12 pasang baju dalam dan luar, (Crystal : "simple banget gak kayak temennya" Yellow : "ini lagi,fangirl nya grimsley"

Setelah selesai  
"ah selesai juga encok pinggangku " ucap silver yang meriksa 3 tas tapi yang meriksa Cuma 2

"yang enak itu seniornya malah bersantai ria terutama senior green dan senior blue meraka malah mojok disana!" Protes White dan Platina "oi Platina kalo mau aku selalu ada untuk mu " Gombal Pearl "cie cie senior Pearl cie cie" sindir white dan black "oi Senior Red berapa jam lagi sih gak sabar nih tenang tinggal .. OI CEPET KE KAPALNYA TINGGAL 2 MENIT NIH !" Teriak red histeris "SENIOR KITA KAN BELOM CHECK IN KAMAR!" Teriak Crystal ngikut histeris "NGPAIN DIEM AJA DODOL CEPET!" ucap red sambil narik yellow dan green, dan green memegang tangan blue dan blue megang tangan crystal jadilah red menark mereka semua "WOI BANG ADA KAMAR KOSONG GAK!" teriak Red di depan muka orang sampe muncrat "yaudah sono masih banyak !" ucap nya sambil nutupin mulutnya si red biar gak muncrat,

Setelah naik kapal nya

"untung gak ketinggalan kapalnya"ucap Red Lega

"Nah sekarang tinggal tidur deh" ucap Green yang tangannya hampir mau putus tadi

To Be Continued

* * *

Behind the scene

Rey: yey chap 1 success

Diamond : Kasihan senior Red duitnya abis karna kita

Red: beristirahat lah dengan tenang!,dompet ku #meratapi nasib #

All : semoga amal ibadahnya diterima di sisinnya

Blue : ngomong-ngomong green kemana

Pearl : kan tadi kerumah sakit tangannya hamper putus pas ditarik red tadi

Ruby : nah lho berarti nanti Senior Red yang bayar biaya nya

Sapphire : Pffft #nahan Ketawa#

Rey : akhir kata Review please 1 review berarti banyak bagi saya yang belum pernah dapet review(dihajar Reader)

Platina : kacian –Jeduak #ditakol Author #


	2. Darkrai?

Cappy 2 adpeto XD  
langsung saja tak banyak bertele-tele

Red: Tumben  
Rey: Urusai!

Yellow : oi author yang fic kemaren kayaknya Si platina sama pearl kebalik deh masak, ruby mimisan pas liat celana dalem laki-laki, memang dia homo?

Rey:SUDAH AKU REMAKE #esmoni(baca:Emosi)

* * *

PokeSpe Adventures : Omega Region

* * *

ini hanya fic gaje dari author yang gaje juga  
ini fic yang ane bikin karna keunikan game Po selama main pokemon omega  
jadi kalo ada saran mohon di kasih ya #sujud

* * *

Disclaimer : Pokemon © Game Freak

Pokemon Omega ©Cloud Flare (kayaknya)  
Rate : T, untuk keselamatan selama perjalanan anda  
Warning : OOT,OOC,Dan O lainnya,Typo dan mistypo berkeliaran kalau malam tiba, author mulai menggila ,DLL (dan Lupa Lagi)  
-

Chapter 2 : Darkrai?

Lanjut dimana chapter kemaren baru pada naek kapal dapet 4 kamar kosong karna perdebatan antara Ratu Berlitz dan Tarzan Hoen (Di Tendang Toro*blaziken nya Sapphire *) Yang berisikan Bahwa Saphire pengennya 1 kamar sama platina doang, Dan langsung mendapat kecaman dari platina dan Empoleon nya, Padahal rencana awal Platina pengennya sama Pearl (HaughtyShipping euy XD ), beruntung Red berhasil menghentikannya dengan bantuan Vine Whip nya Saur,dililit gitu

Dan berakhir seperti ini  
kamar 1 : Red,Green,Gold,Silver

Kamar2 : Black,Diamond,Pearl,Ruby

Kamar 3: yellow, blue, crystal

Kamar 4 : white, sapphire, Platina

_Malamnya….._

Padahal gak ada angin gak ada apa-apaan entah kenapa Yellow keluar kabin,sedangkan Red yang emang dasarnya kebelet dari tadi siang baru bisa pergi sekarang, berhubung kabin nya yellow deket toilet (lah?) ngeliat Yellow keluar,entah apa yang ada di pikiran Red dia pun mencoba untuk mengikutinya, Yellow menyadari kedatangan Red, Dan membalikkan badannya,sontak Red pun kaget, " ada apa Red-San?"

Red hanya salting duluan " Ah tidak,… sebenarnya aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini?" "aku hanya ingin mencari angin." Jawab nya, "Kenapa?" karna belum sempat Yellow menjawab muncul pokemon liar,"ah tunggu itu kan.." red terlihat familiar dengan pokemon tersebutt "Darkrai" lanjut nya, yellow yang shock hanya bisa mematung dan terjatuh " ah… Yellow!"

"Shadow ball" Terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari kejauhan entah siapa, sepertinya darkrai ini ada yang punya, darkrai pun menggepalkan tangannya dan menunjukannya kearah Red, ia menunjukan Gumpalan bola kegelapan dan secara tiba-tiba ia melemparnya kea rah Red #Duaar "uaah!" red terlempar lumayan jauh entah apa yang terjadi tidak ada yang bangun, padahal suara tadi cukup keras untuk membangun kan seekor Bastiodon yang memiliki ability Sound Proof (Busyet!) "ugh.. kenapa dengan dia! Wrath Aku pilih kau" Red Melemparkan pokeballnya tapi yang keluar malah Gyara "eh, kenapa kau yang keluar? Ahhh bodo amat lagi penting nih! Gyara! Hydro pump!" Gyara membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan Air dengan kuat dan cepat, namun Darkrai tersebut menghindarinya dengan mudah "_lemah_" Kembali terdengar sayup-sayup suara," Siapa kau?" ucap Red "kau akan tahu aku, kutunggu kau di Omega" suara itu pun menghilang, dan darkrai itu kembali menyerang dengan Shadow ball, "UAAAGH!"

"Huaaa!" Red pun terbangun dari mimpinya "kau kenapa Senior Red? Sampai tidak bisa dibangunkan begitu?" Tanya gold khawatir,sementara itu Red mendapati bajunya basah karna guyuran air, Green menatap Red Dengan mka datar sambil megang ember (bukan nama Skill) "kebo" komentar Green Singkat " Kau!" Red berfikir 'berarti tadi itu mimpi?'

_Siangnya….._

Saat memeriksa pokemonnya ia mendapati gyara yang terluka, padahal ia tak pernah bertarung kecuali… "Darkrai?"ucap Red spontan dan mendapatkan Tatapan Spontan dari para kru kapal "kau tahu apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya seorang kru kapal "Ah…bu-bukannya itu ha-hanya mimpi" jawabnya tergagap 'hm..hm.." ucap Kru apal yang tadi nanya –Sebenernya dia komat-kamit sih

_Setelah sampai_

"YEAAAAH SUDAH SAMPAI!" Teriak Gold,Black&Pearl

"kamyu lebay deh" ucap platina yang tidak sadar ia sendiri ternyata lebay #dibelah_Empoleon, "Kau Juga lebay!" teriak Trio gambreng –eh maksud saya Gold,Black&Pearl "berarti ita sekarang ada di Westport city,Sebagai kota pertama kita harus ke memorial City" jelas Red, "yasudah ayo ita kesana" Gold terlihat sangat bersemangat

_Sementara Itu_

Terlihat seseorang yang melayang di atas langit,ia terlhiat memakai Surai Hitam dan hijau muda, dan ber rambut putih "Ternyata di Datang juga ya, hm… Red.. kutunggu kau di Battle mansion" ucapnya seraya menghilang

_Memorial city_

Setelah sampai,mereka ada yang beristirahat, ada juga yang petakilan #plakk Ralat Keliaran di kota dan rute terdekat dari sana mari kita lihat beberapa dari mereka

Mari ita lihat Red,Diamond dan Ruby

Mereka seperti kurang kerjaan saja mereka hanya memutari patung yang ada di tengah ota tersebut, muncul seorang pemuda berrambut putih dan bermuka melas(?) "uh.. ano, apa kalian bisa membantu ku?" ucap pemuda itu

"memang ada apa? Tanya Ruby "begini ayahku punya 1 apel karna tidak tahu aku memakannya dia menjadi marah,mungkin dia ada di rute 101" Jelasnya, dan akhinya mereka memutuskan untuk membantu Pemuda tersebut

To Be Continued

* * *

Rey: hu'walah disuruh apdet kilat jadinya begini Maaf ya **Pachirisu-Lyn** jadinyagak memuaskan XD

Red: Setidaknya ini ada 'Sesuatu'

Rey: oh, Oke Sekarang Kita Pales Review

**Pachirisu-Lyn: **Hore Reviewer pertama di Fic ini #tebar Confetti  
ndak ini Cuma fic Indonesian kok Cuma dikasih sedikit Bumbu English #ketularan Cilan#, Makasih kak udah mempuji Summary XD , wah ketawa sampe segitunya , Makasih sekali lagi mungkin saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki Paragrafnya semoga Kali ini Memuaskan #dirajam

Yellow : Gak ada kerjaan,ah… , dari pada nganggur, Review Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

V

V


End file.
